


End of the Year Panic

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, F/M, Sort of a reveal, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: short prompt fic. silly fluff.





	End of the Year Panic

“Merry Christmas, Chat Noir!”

Chat smiled and took the beautifully wrapped package from Ladybug. She’d stopped abruptly during their patrol to grab it from a rooftop and push it into his hands.

“Thanks,” he replied. “But it’s not even December yet?”

She sighed. “I know, but I’ve got a lot going on. I’ve got presents to make for all my family and friends, I’ve got exams, and my parents are relying on me to help out since this is their busy season at the ba-uh, place they work. So I had a little free time over the weekend and decided to get your present done, since I had everything I needed.”

“Well, thank you,” Chat said. “I just feel bad I don’t have anything for you yet.”

“Don’t worry about that, just open it!”

He nodded, and then carefully peeled back the tape on the paper, taking great care not to ruin the perfect wrapping job. Ladybug waited patiently as he did so, though she couldn’t keep a grin off her face.

He finally opened the gift and found a knitted scarf and gloves inside. They were black with lime green fringe on the scarf and fingertips on the gloves. Sewn into the black with a dark red wool were small ladybugs, creating a subtle polka dot-like pattern.

“The fingers are made with a conductive wool, so you can use a phone with them,” Ladybug told him. “I have some gloves like that, and they are a  _ lifesaver _ in the winter.”

“Thank you,” Chat replied. He felt a surge of emotion run through him, a variety of feelings he couldn’t name. He settled for tossing them aside and focusing on pulling Ladybug close for a tight hug. “These are great. Thank you so much.”

The other present Ladybug gave him was returning that hug.

When Adrien got home that night, he immediately put on the scarf and gloves. True, his room was kept at a perfect 21 C at all times, so he had no need for the warmth, but he couldn’t help himself. His lady had made them for him, and he needed to wear them. The wool was soft against his skin, and it felt like he was cuddling with a baby lamb.

He studied the knitting in the scarf, admiring Ladybug’s handiwork. She was good. He’d seen scarves made by his father’s company before that weren’t this good.

As he ran his fingers over the edges of each little ladybug, he noticed that one of them was oddly shaped. Instead of the outline being a solid line, it was wavy, sort of like a signature.

He squinted at that one ladybug, holding the scarf up to the light.  _ Marinette _ was written in yarn on the edge.

Adrien grinned widely. So now he knew his lady’s name. Ironic, she had the same name as one of his best friends and apparently was just as good at designing.

He really was lucky to have two amazing Marinettes in his life!


End file.
